1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suspension system for motor vehicles which includes a piston-cylinder assembly with a working cylinder, a piston rod guidably inserted in a piston rod guide in the cylinder, a damping piston having damping valves, and a shape-changing, enclosed envelope body provided as an equalization space, the wall of the envelope body being a gas-tight blocking layer, wherein a connecting element for connecting the envelope body to a flow connection is held in the piston rod guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Level regulating elements and shock absorbers in which the volume equalization of the piston rod is performed by an envelope body which is filled with gas are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,648,309 and 6,116,585.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,309 discloses the gas filling method of the envelope body, but not the way of bringing about a secure, satisfactory attachment of the envelope body in the piston rod guide. U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,585 discloses a filling connection which Is arranged on an outer wall of the envelope body and which corresponds to an opening in an outer tube wall. However, the attachment of the envelope body is not explained in detail here.